


What a Difference a Memory Makes

by Chrisinele_hime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Fluff, Gentle Dom Castiel, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisinele_hime/pseuds/Chrisinele_hime
Summary: Dean is losing his memory and Sam is desperate to get help before his brother dies. Dean may not know Sam from Adam, but he does know that he and the blue-eyed stranger that came to his rescue have GOT to be screwing.





	What a Difference a Memory Makes

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this MONTHS ago and completely forgot to post it lol I hope y'all enjoy! Let me know in the comments below! Find me on Instagram @chrisinelehime

_Something’s wrong_ Dean thinks to himself. There is something sniffing around near his face. Something with whiskers and those are definitely some leaves in his face.   


_Where the_ _hell_ _am I?_ Dean slowly opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is a little gray rabbit that had grown curious about his presence. Perhaps he is close to the animal’s den? He reaches out a hand to pet the rabbit and picks him up to see him better. _Adorable_ he thinks to himself. He sets the little guy down and gets up from the ground and immediately tries to find a way back to his brother…um…Sam. Yeah, Sam. 

_Damn! I really must have had a good time last night._

xvx

The Winchesters spent all of yesterday trying to figure out how to get Dean out of his memory predicament which has only worsened the longer Dean is under the spell. The icing on the cake was finding the witch that cursed the elder brother dead last night. Now that means he has to resort to calling Rowena again, and he really doesn’t want to owe her one. But for his brother, Sam would do just about anything. Except…

The more time the younger man spends with his brother, the more trepidation takes hold in his heart. Is it really so bad for his brother to forget? Already Dean looks so carefree, and what he wouldn’t give to feel that way too after all they had done, but if his brother can have it? Why should he prevent him from being happy? 

A knock at the door shakes Sam out of his reverie. Dean answers the door before Sam could stop him. 

“Who are you?” asked Dean to the dainty ginger figure at the door. 

xvx

The words “Dean Winchester will die,” wring his heart. Of course nothing good could come from progressive memory loss. 

“Sucks to be that guy,” exclaimed the very guy being discussed. This was too much for Sam. He wishes he had someone else he could talk to besides Rowena right about now. Someone that could sympathize better with them and their cause and knows them in ways the witch doesn’t. 

Just as he is about to answer Rowena there is another knock at the door. The three occupants of the room look to one another in confusion. 

“Are we expecting anyone else?” asks Dean as he makes his way towards the door. However, before he is halfway there the door unlocks and in walks the one person Sam was unknowingly praying for. 

“Hello, Dean,” spoke the angel softly to the man in front him before turning to other. “What is wrong, Sam? Your text was vague and disconcerting. I came as soon as I could.” 

“Whoa,” whispered Dean with wide eyes. He openly ogled at the trench coated figure still standing near the door.

Sam and Castiel looked at each other in confusion. Neither decided to address the elder brother’s odd behavior out right and instead ignored him. “Dean’s losing his memories because of a curse a witch put on him. We’ve got to fix it before he regresses to the point where he can’t function and dies. To put it simply.”

The look on Sam's face and the news he just received caused Castiel to heave a great sigh. These boys never mess up by halves. 

“Guys. Guys, wait. Who’s the hot guy? Is he someone we know?” Dean interrupts just as Castiel opened his mouth to reply. There was a shocked silence for a few seconds before Rowena and Sam laugh so hard they have to cling to each other to keep from falling over. The angel turns red in the face and looks at the far wall to his right. 

Dean grows increasingly annoyed the longer he doesn’t receive an answer. “Come on, people!”

“Ok, ok, Dean. Remember I told you our best friend is an angel?” Sam wheezed still trying to catch his breath. 

“Uh…um…yeah! You told me last night. Dude that’s still like the coolest thing ever, man. We kick ass and we have one of God’s soldiers on our side. How sweet is that?!” Dean is visibly excited about the prospect that they do good in the world with one of the good guys as back up. Sam is going to cherish this memory forever. And use it for blackmail because it's his job as little brother to always bring up incriminating things to get his older brother to do his bidding. 

“Well, this is him. Castiel, angel of the Lord.” Sam sent a smile to his flustered friend. If the angel were a bird, Sam was sure he’d have his feathers all puffed up. 

“No shit? Seriously?” Dean laughed. “ _Fuck_. Please tell me we’re at least best friends _with_ _benefits_ because _damn_.” Dean started blatantly checking out the man in front of him from top to bottom, his tongue hungrily wetting his lips. 

A nervous cough came behind the two men. “Um. I don’t know if you guys are, but it wouldn’t surprise me if you do.” Castiel shook his head to assure everyone in the room that no, they have not done anything they are implying. 

The elder brother smoothed the wrinkles from the front of his shirt and stalked forward like a predator towards its prey. “Gonna have to fix that and fast.” 

Castiel’s blue eyes turn wide with fear as he tentatively moves back until his back hits the wall. Dean gets a flash of a memory of the man before him during another instance with the same childlike fear. And someone named Chastity?

Dean places a hand near the angel’s face so that he can lean closer to him. “Hey, handsome. Big bird over there says you’re in the friend zone? Well, I don’t know what was wrong with past me because there’s no way I’d leave someone as hot as you hanging dry,” he whispers salaciously. He grabs the lapels of the coat and pulls the shorter man closer to him. His right hand begins to trail across the raven-haired man’s chest. Castiel’s breath hitches as fingertips dance across his nipples through his shirt. His hand continues to travel south until he cups the angel’s cock, which twitches in interest. “Were you a bad boy, Cas?” he breathes. “Is that why we didn't get anywhere?” he smirked. Dean immediately regretted the taunt because the sudden sadness that draped over the shorter man’s face. Dean faintly hears the sounds of scurrying and dragging accompanied with harsh whispers and the quick open and close of the door.

“Yes. I…I have done some awful things,” the man answers in a tone that would cause any heart to break.

“Well, with a face like that so full of regret, Cas, I can’t imagine I haven’t forgiven you.” Dean tries to coax a smile with one of his own to no avail. This is more complicated than he thought. 

“You have, but I haven’t.” Castiel looks down in shame as he can't bear to look at Dean right now. Talking about his past failings is always a sore subject between the two of them. 

“That won’t do, sweetheart. Wanna know what the good ol’ doc prescribes for something like that, Cas?” This time, Dean used his bent forefinger under Castiel's chin to make him meet his gaze.

“A psychiatrist?” the shorter man deadpanned. 

“No,” Dean giggled. “Sexual healing,” the man sang with a mischievous smile. 

Castiel tried not laugh, but in the end couldn’t stop himself from chuckling a little. “Dean, even _I_ know that was a bad joke.” 

“I don’t know much right now, Cas, just that you’re my hot best friend that I’ve been stupidly not having sex with. Is there something wrong with me? That guy and that chick didn’t say much.”

The sadness that had disappeared with their shared laugh was now back in those azure eyes. “Yes and no. Yes, because there is something within you that does not allow you to see the goodness in yourself, and no because there is so much love and kindness behind those green eyes that you would rather hurt and burden yourself rather than others.”

Dean takes a moment to process what is essentially news to him about himself. “Um. Wow. That’s-that’s a sad life to live, Cas. Maybe that’s why I haven’t made a move yet. Maybe you’re too good for me. You’re an angel after all.”

“No! Stop that, Dean!" yelled a frustrated Castiel. He couldn't believe this man was capable of losing his memory but never this flaw within him. "God, for a moment there I thought you would have at least lost that self-deprecating part of your personality! You have always felt unworthy of love! It hurts to see you think so little of yourself. Especially when I’ve always known your worth.”

“And what am I worth to you, Cas?” the taller man asks hesitantly, as if the answer would scare him.

Without pause Castiel answers, “Everything.” The silence that follows weighs heavily. Electricity in the air is nearly tangible. They both shift closer, breathing each other’s air. Blue and green challenging one another to take the final plunge. 

A harsh knock at the door has them pushing apart. 

“Guys, now is not the time to consummate your marriage or whatever, we’ve got to get those witches. Also, isn’t it a little rape-y to have sex with someone that doesn’t have their memories?”

Dean rests his forehead on Castiel’s  shoulder and takes a calming breath. His heart feels as if it is going to punch through his chest. Also, weren't those two just in the room with them?

“Is he always this annoying? Whatever his name is?” 

“Yes, I have always found his voice grating on the nerves, but you love him so I love him.” 

“Eh, dude’s right though. I gotta get right first, and after I get back to myself don’t let me take this back.” Dean takes his left hand to caress Castiel’s cheek and rubs his thumb under the angel’s bottom lashes. “I might not remember you that well, but something in the back of my mind tells me that you’re important.”

Castiel grabs onto the hunter’s hand and nods.

“Guys! You better be dressed when I open this door!” Sam’s muffled voice came menacingly through the door. The knob jiggling indicating that he was going to walk through in just a second.

“Speak for yourself, Samuel, I’d love to catch an eyeful of those two in action.” Rowena looked right at the bed just as she walked in. A pout immediately painting her face when she saw the bed was empty. 

“That’s disgusting, Rowena, that’s my brother and my best friend.”

“Hey, no one did anything, all right?” said Dean before Rowena could retort. “Let’s figure out this mess first, then we’ll see how good lookin’ and I do after this.”

xvx

An hour later and the group are parked outside of the house when Sam turns to address everyone else. “Ok, guys, remember that these witches lost their brother and they are pissed. Who knows what they’re doing right now. Cas, you’re on your own and Rowena you’re with me.”

“What about me?” asks Dean indignantly. 

“You don’t even know your name right now, how can we trust you?” counters Sam sadly.

Dean shot Sam an indignant look before smugly taking a breath to retort. “My name is…m-my name is…f-fuck. What was I was saying?” Sam could only give his brother a bitch face in return. He'd proven his point.

“Just wait here, Dean,” said Castiel from the backseat.

“Whatever you say, handsome,” smiled the eldest Winchester with a bright smile.

Castiel shot back a soft smile too and left the car and Dean behind. 

xvx

Pandamonium hit fairly quickly once they were inside. 

After Rowena dispatched one of the witches, there was still one more to contend with, and he was currently holding them all hostage. There was no one they could rely on, except for Dean, but he wasn't in his right mind. Just as Castiel was starting to lose consciousness, he heard the one voice he was hoping not to hear. 

"You guys need some help?" The tell-tale sound of a gun's safety clicking off resounded loudly in the large room.

"Dean, please-" Sam gasped from next to Castiel. 

"Who the hell's Dean?" he asked. 

"You guys are so screwed." The witch laughed at their predicament and squeezed harder on their throats.

"Dean, you have to kill the witch. So you can get better," Castiel struggled to say.

"Who is the witch?" The hunter was nervously looking around the room at the different people.

"She is!" yelled the man that was killing them slowly. He was pointing at Rowena.

Dean pointed his gun towards the ginger in confusion. 

"No, Dean! It's him!" struggled Sam. Dean pointed the gun towards his brother looking more and more flustered. 

"Dean," gasped Castiel. "The witch is the man in front of you." Without question, he turned the gun to the real witch and shot. Immediately, the trio was able to breathe. 

"Really, Dean, you listen to Cas, but not your own brother?" Sam growled. 

Dean looked down at his gun as if it was a foreign object, but otherwise didn't react to what Sam had said. The trio slowly crept towards him. When they were a few feet away from him, he finally looked up at them at all. 

"Dean?" Asked Sam tentatively as he reached for the gun. "You ok now?"

The eldest Winchester turned his green gaze towards Sam and it seemed like he was looking right through him. "Who are you?" He growled threateningly, raising his gun towards his brother. 

Everyone stopped moving and stared between the two for a moment. Killing the witch should have worked, so why was Dean still confused?

"Dean?" Castiel moved a little closer, holding up his hand. "Do you remember me?"

The hunter turned to look at Castiel and he winked and shot a smirk towards his brother. "Sure do, Cas. I was just messing with you guys," he laughed. "Had you goin' for a second there, didn't I, Sammy?"

"Ha ha, Dean, very funny," the taller brother scoffed even as he brought his big brother in for a hug. "I was really worried I was going to lose you again, Dean."

Dean's somber look made Castiel's heart lurch. "Me too, little brother. Me too."

"We learned some things about you though, didn't we, darlings?" teased Rowena. "For starters you were very sweet to everyone. I was completely unaware you were capable of gentility. It says a lot about your life, I think." The witch's smile did nothing but grate on Dean's nerve. "You were especially sweet on your handsome little angel here when he swaggered in to come to your rescue."

It was Castiel's turn to blush again. He was looking everywhere but at the people in the room. At the sound of a large sigh, the angel looked up to meet green eyes full of mirth and, dare he think it, affection?

"Gave myself away, didn't I?" he whispered. Castiel couldn't bring himself to do anything but nod nervously. "You didn't seem like you were opposed to the idea." The angel could see a little vulnerability sneaking into verdant depths. 

"I can assure you, I was not. Nor have I ever been." Castiel was surprised that his voice did not shake with the tremble he was feeling deep within. Never has any being made him so fearful. 

"And you weren't ever going to say anything, Cas?" Dean cursed the break in his voice.

"Dean, to be fair," interrupted Sam, "I've known you my whole life and even I knew better than to out you. I don't know what made you think I was some type of homophobe, but I've known you were bisexual since you were in high school. Maybe you had a problem with being not-so-straight? I know Dad's attitude didn't help."

Castiel nodded along to show he agreed with Sam. "And I feared rejection, Dean. I had no way of knowing how you would respond, and I would rather suffer in silence and continue to bask in your presence as a friend than not at all." 

"Well, sounds like you boys have a lot to talk about that doesn't involve me!" Rowena exclaimed sweetly before snapping her fingers and disappearing. They rolled their eyes in amusement. She probably brought up all those things just so she could find a way to leave before they offed her too.

"Come on, guys, let's get home," Dean spoke tentatively. Sam saw Castiel's shoulders slump a little before he turned to follow Dean out the door and towards the car and he couldn't help but feel sorry for the angel. He just happened to fall in love with the most emotionally repressed person the world has ever known.  

The drive back to the hotel was fairly short, and the boys decided to stay the night before making the drive back to the bunker the following day. Sam quietly and quickly gathered his things as Dean puttered around the mini fridge and passed Castiel a beer. 

"All right, so...I'm going to get another room, see you in the morning."

"Subtle, Sammy," Dean called out to the back of his brother's head as he walked out into the night. It seemed that as the door closed, all the air left with Sam. Dean had no idea where to start and the silence kept dragging on, becoming heavier with each passing moment. Where had his honesty and courage gone? With his memories back, it seemed that there was no longer any room for them. 

The sound of glass being set down on the counter broke Dean out of his reverie.

"I should go," Castiel spoke quietly. 

"What? Why?" Dean couldn't keep the anger out of his voice. Typical Castiel leaving when things got just the tiniest bit difficult. 

"Because you have hardly spoken a word in the hour since I definitively confessed my feelings to you after you regained your memories. If you're trying to think of way to let me down gently, I'd rather leave." For Castiel to speak so curtly, he knew the angel was angry and on edge. Dean would have to navigate carefully if he is going to get anywhere tonight. 

"Baby," Dean began with a sigh, "Sweetheart, you know I'm shit with stuff like this. Just hear me out, ok?" Castiel nodded as if answering aloud would discourage Dean from continuing. " I uh...when I was younger and exploring my sexuality...Dad caught me with another guy during one of our hunts. Now, he didn't say anything or hurt me, but...he did look at me and treat me different, like he couldn't fully trust me anymore. And-and it fucked me up, ok? After that I started sticking to the ladies to show him I wasn't messed up-"

"Dean, bisexuality is not messed-"

"I get it, Cas, I really do, but it's taken years for me to reaccept who I am, ok? And I can't even say I'm fully comfortable with myself either, but for you...I've been trying. It was slow going, but I've been working up the courage to say something to you, but the timing was never right. I didn't want it to be some kind of eleventh hour confession and quick romp in the sheets before we set off to die, ok? Because you deserve so much better than that and you deserve so much better than me."

Castiel could feel his heart break into a million pieces. The man before him was beautiful in every sense of the word, but he still struggled with self-worth, and probably always would and he needed to accept that part of Dean if he was going to love him fully. The angel stepped forward to cup Dean's cheek in his palm and began to wipe away the stray tear that appeared. "Dean, if anyone here is unworthy, it is me." Green eyes shot up to meet blue eyes in anger. "Let me finish," he said sternly, not giving Dean the chance to retort. 

"I was the last of the angels born. Tasked with watching over humanity and fighting wars on behalf of heaven. Never was I to interact with a human for as long as I lived. That is, until the command came down from the throne that I was to lead the garrison to Hell to retrieve you. For decades we fought, unable to reach you in time, though that turned out to be part of the plan all along.

"And when I saw you, Dean, when I saw your soul in all its splendor, I knew then that I would be as a moth drawn to flame. Never had anything been so beautiful in the millions of years since I was created. From across the room, you turned to me and reached out a hand to beckon me. My siblings fought the demons around us as I followed your order in a trance. 

"When I was a foot away from you, you stepped even closer and asked who I was. When I said I was there to rescue you, you pulled me into an embrace. Do you remember what you said?" Dean shook his head. "You said you didn't feel you deserve to be saved because of what you had done and that I should take the person on the rack in front of you. You cried into my shoulder and I could think of nothing to console you except to remind you that you had work to do on the surface, that your brother was lost without you. It was your sense of duty that finally broke through to you and I was enthralled. 

"You were ready to continue fighting for what was right when you had every right to despair. Every time things get difficult, you and your brother are there to put in the work and sacrifice necessary for the world to continue spinning. I am in awe of you, and I hope that one day I am able to be the angel you think I am and make a difference in this world the way you and Sam do." 

Tears were now steadily streaming down Dean's face. How could Castiel see him as anything but a little blip on the radar that is life? "Why me? What's so special about me?" Dean was almost afraid to ask this aloud because he knew the answer was going to be simple yet hard to swallow. He could always count on his best friend to say things in such a way that would dumbfound and astound him at the same time.

"I am drawn to the goodness within you, Dean."

"But I've done so much bad, Cas." Couldn't the dumb bastard see he was not worth anything?

"So have I, Dean, and if you can find it within you to forgive me, then I must forgive myself and forgive you just the same. We cannot absolve ourselves other than through accepting and giving forgiveness."

The funny thing is...the angel was right. If he can forgive Castiel, then he must forgive himself otherwise anything he says would be complete bullshit and neither of them would get anywhere. "Then we are going to be two forgiving ass dudes who need each other, ok?"

"Of course, Dean," Castiel smiled. "That's all I ask."

Seeking closeness, Dean leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching and he brought up a hand to meet the one Cas was still holding to his cheek. "How are we gonna do this, Cas? Wanna take things slow? Or-"

"To be quite frank with you, beloved, I feel we have taken things quite slow enough." And boy, was he not lying. They're creeping up on a decade of knowing each other. "In fact," he continued, "if we take things any slower, I'm not sure either of our cocks will be able to function anymore without any supplements."

Dean couldn't help the bark of laughter that ensued. 

"Jesus, Cas, tell me how you really feel!" 

"Well, I'd really like to feel you," he smirked. 

"Yeah? How?" Dean's breath picked up as Castiel crowded him against the wall and brought their bodies together roughly, pulling a grunt from them both. 

"First, I would really, really like to kiss you," Castiel breathed against plump lips. 

"And then?"

"Then I would like to carry you over to the bed and open you up on my tongue-"

"Hey, who says I'm the bottom?!" Dean exclaimed loudly. He was met with an unimpressed look from the angel before him.

"Firstly, I'd like to inform you that I accidentally appeared in your room one day while you were fucking yourself on an a rather large pink dildo. Thankfully, I was invisible, and before you ask, I immediately left because I did not wish to further invade your privacy. Secondly, patriarchal ideals that those being penetrated are somehow less than those doing the penetrating are full of archaic and benign ideologies that I do not have the patience to unravel right now, Dean, as the urges of the flesh are becoming more difficult to ignore."

"That was a really hot way of saying, 'shut up, stupid, I'd really like to fuck you right now.'"

Castiel did not respond except to haul Dean up in his arms and press him into the wall. 

"Fuck, this is so hot, Cas," Dean gasped as he wrapped his arms around the angel's neck. As he stared into blue eyes, he found he was no longer able to exist without knowing the flavor of the man in front of him and he roughly brought their lips together. He was pleased to find that Castiel kissed as if he were the best thing he'd ever tasted, and a whimper escaped from his lips to be answered by a growl from the other man. "Baby, please," Dean pleaded desperately, hardly any distance between them. Castiel's kisses left Dean feeling as if he was being consumed and renewed all at once. They parted once more with Dean feeling purified. 

Castiel effortlessly walked them over to the nearest bed and transplanted Dean there as gently as possible. The human laid back with his chest heaving in lust, his bottom lip caught in his teeth. He watched as Castiel calmly took his trench coat off. The tie was next. Here, Castiel hesitated as he stared at the blue material in his hands, a blue stare met green with a flash of mischief. 

"Cas, last person that looked at me like that," Dean teased, "I got tied up and slapped across the face by a woman wearing a Zorro mask."

"That sounds extremely promising, Dean. Though I think I would have opted for a Batman mask. You would obviously be wearing a Robin one," he smirked. How fortunate that Metatron had seen fit to download pop culture into his brain so that he could see the red flush that immediately took over freckled cheeks."

"F-fuck, Cas, we gotta do that some time." The visual that Castiel painted had gone straight to his cock. He palmed himself through his jeans for some relief.

"That is not yours to touch right now, Dean," warned the angel.

"Oh, yeah? And who's going to stop me?" he challenged. 

Dean was met with a look he hadn't seen in a very long time and he was extremely lucky he didn't come prematurely at the sight of it. That unimpressed stare coupled with what he had internally dubbed "The Dom brow" was enough to make his lust surge. The angel didn't speak at all as he quickly leaned forward and grabbed one of Dean's wrists in each hand. This brought them close enough to breathe in each other's air once more. 

"Does that answer your question?" He growled threateningly. Dean nodded quickly in answer.

Both wrists were now gathered in one hand, the other was rapidly wrapping the tie around them in an elaborate knot. 

"If at any point we do something you are not comfortable with, Dean, I would like to remind you that your safe word is Impala."

"Oh, fuck," he breathed heavily, settling his head back to relax on the pillows before his eyes opened in shock and tried to sit up. "Wait. How did you know that was my safe word?" Dean knew for sure without a doubt that he never gave that away except to his bed partners that were into activities that required a safe word.

Castiel chuckled heartily. "You are adorably predictable, Dean." The seraph left a small peck on the hunter's lips then proceeded to haul Dean towards the head of the bed and tied him to the middle post. After depositing him, he came to an unfortunate conclusion, but it was quickly followed by another look and a snap of his fingers. Cold air caused Dean to suck in a breath and looked down at his naked body. "I apologize, Dean, I did not plan ahead and tied you up before undressing you. I have remedied the issue."

"I can see that. What about you, handsome?" Sadly, it seemed as if Castiel was not listening. He was entirely focused on the body before him, his eyes hungrily tracing every angle. Desire was the biggest emotion in his expression, but awe was in the forefront.  "Cas?"

The angel shook his head and met Dean's quizzical look with a wide-eyed caught-with-his-hand-in-the-cookie-jar look. "Like what you see?" Dean teased with a wiggle of his hips, his half hard cock swinging unabashedly across his lower abdomen. He brought up his knees and spread them a little, intending to give a view of his hole; however, the position he was in made that difficult without the use of his hands. Castiel still gasped at the motion though.

"That is the understatement of all time and space."

"All right, Doctor Who," Dean blushed with a chuckle. "Are you gonna do something about it?"

Once more, Castiel chose to act without answering. First, he snapped away his own clothes and Dean drew in a sharp breath at the sight of muscled and tanned skin and a cock that made his mouth water. 

"'Like what you see?'" Castiel mocked. 

"Fuck, yeah, baby. I want to choke on that so bad." 

"That can certainly be arranged, beloved." Castiel gracefully positioned himself to sit on Dean's chest with his half hard cock in his hand, rubbing the tip across the hunter's lips. A tongue flicked out causing both men to groan. 

"You taste so good, baby. Give me the rest, please, I wanna make you feel so good."

"Hush, Dean. You will get what I want to give you when I want to give it to you and not a second before. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy." Dean shivered at the moniker. That was a kink he never wanted to think about because he knew it was testament to the shitty childhood he had in which he was never praised, so now it does things to him. One look at Castiel told Dean that he knew already what that praise did to him. "Open your mouth."

Dean obeyed immediately and was rewarded with the angel's cock, causing his mouth to stretch more than he anticipated, making his moan in surprise. He had to concentrate to not gag too hard once the tip hit the back of his throat. It had been a while since he'd been with a man and his gag reflex was fighting to make an appearance. After a few shallow thrusts by Castiel, however, Dean was able to get it under control and he was pleased to hear Castiel's answering moans and increased pumps. The hunter kept eye contact with the seraph as he twirled his tongue on the underside of the head and swallowed around the tip. 

"Dean, your mouth. It's- _fuck_ -it's amazing." Slender fingers roughly grabbed into dirty blond hair causing a hungry whimper to rip through Dean. Wide green eyes met surprised and pleased blue eyes. "This is truly a gift you are giving to me, Dean. You are gorgeously responsive." 

Castiel slowly pulled his member out of Dean's mouth which caused the human to protest, "I wasn't done with that!" A stern stare stopped any further complaints. "Right...what you want when you want. I remember now."  

In answer, the seraph brought their lips together once more and allowed himself to get lost on the taste of the two of them together. He could only groan in satisfaction. Soon, he was laying kisses down towards perky nipples that were mercifully sensitive and he lost who knew how long teasing them to the point of oversensitivity. Then he continued to map his way down Dean's torso, pausing to lave attention at Dean's soft middle. A perfunctory lick down his cock and balls and Castiel was looking up at green eyes full of anticipation. The seraph grabbed a pillow to lift Dean's hips to a better angle and he spread freckled cheeks and was mesmerized by the delicate pink hole before him. 

"You are truly a work of art," marveled Castiel out loud. He didn't give Dean time to counter his statement before he was running his tongue around his rim. Breathless moans were filling the air before long and were answered by the sound of enthusiastic slurping. The angel was soon working in a finger alongside his tongue, patiently working them until Dean was able to take a second and then a third. 

Castiel teased his tongue on the area behind Dean's balls before taking them each in turn into his mouth. "Cas," Dean panted pathetically. He was unconsciously working the angel's fingers in and out of his hole in desperation. "Ba-baby, please," he pleaded.

Castiel ignored the hunter and continued to tease along Dean's cock with just his tongue. For added torture, he curved his fingers into the human's prostate. The angel chuckled lowly when he heard Dean tug hard on his restraints and curse aloud. 

The seraph rose to his knees and asked for the lube and was settled back between Dean's bowed legs after a quick trip to the man's duffle bag. He slicked his cock and was going to begin the plunge within when Dean called out, "Wait! What about a condom?"

"Dean, we are both free of STDs, I regularly give you a checkup, and I would rather feel you uninhibited."

"Fuck, ok, Cas."

Tight. Hot. Perfect. Those were the only words on repeat as he pushed forward into his lover. He hasn't had much experience to compare this to, but he knows that nothing will ever compare to being with the one person that has ever meant this much to him. "Fuck, Dean, you are so amazing."

"Shut up, Cas," Dean retorted bashfully. 

Castiel didn't bother hiding the seriousness on his face. "You have lost your speaking privileges, Dean, since you are incapable of taking a compliment."

"What?!"

The sound of the slap hit Dean's ear before he realized he had just been spanked by Castiel. "No words, Dean. You are, however, still allowed to make noises."

Dean nodded and bit his lip to keep from retorting. He'd been bad by acting the way he had and Castiel had every right to hit him in response. He could be good for his angel. He _needed_ to be good for his angel.

Castiel pulled out and watched as Dean's hole clenched on nothing, the fluttering causing his lust to surge once more. "Your hole is so hungry for my cock, Dean." The man in question nodded furiously. The angel lined his member up and pushed in quickly only to pull out again. He could feel the frustration coming off the hunter in waves. He continued to tease Dean like this for several more thrusts. Pushing in just to immediately pull out. There was no thrill that equaled entering his lover and he was going to exploit it until neither of them could stand it anymore. 

"FUCK!" Dean cried out in frustration. The angel could see that Dean was delirious with pleasure as he was nearly babbling, his body arching and writhing in a way that told Castiel it was not consciously done. 

With a slow, dirty swivel of his hips, Castiel began a brutal pace that caused the headboard to hit the wall behind it. He was quickly racing towards the finish line. 

"You've done so well keeping quiet, beloved, I want to hear everything you've been holding back," the angel cooed softly in Dean's ear.

"Cas!" Dean spoke with a tremble of desperation. "Baby, please, I need you to fuck me harder, I'm so close."

"As you wish." Castiel could do nothing but do as his lover wants when they were both so close. The seraph pushed Dean's knees to his chest and fucked him. 

"F-fuck, yes, baby! F-feels _hnn_ so g-good!"

"Are you going to come for me like a good boy, Dean?"

"Y-yes, I want to be so good for you!"

"Be a good boy for me, Dean, and come." With that, Dean felt a coil within him burst and untouched for the first time in his life, he came on command. "Oh, fuck, Dean, you look so beautiful like this," Castiel grunted. He continued to fuck Dean through his tremors when his own orgasm caught him off guard. Each pulse helped along by the Dean's inner muscles continuing to pulse around his cock rapidly. He snapped to undo Dean's restraints and the hunter immediately brought his hands up to caress everywhere he could reach.

Castiel gradually slowed the thrust of his hips until he finally came to a stop. With a grimace, he pulled out and watched his come begin to leak from the abused hole, and without thinking, he leaned forward and swiped his tongue to gather it. 

"Oh, shit!" Dean moaned. The hunter grabbed behind his knees to keep his hole easily accessible as Castiel worked his own seed out over several heated minutes. When there was no more cum to be had, he leaned up to meet Dean in a kiss full of tongue and cum that they traded between them until they swallowed it away. The men finally relaxed until Dean began to laugh to himself a little. Castiel shot him a squint.

"Goddamn, Cas!" Dean chuckled. "I've never come so long or hard in my life, and that bit at the end there was hot. Not bad for a virgin," he teased. 

Castiel fixed the human with a glare. "I'm not a virgin anymore, Dean."

"Eh, you had a couple rounds with that reaper like four years ago, right? And then you haven't since, right? Basically, a virgin."

"There was no a virgin that would have lasted as long as I did," Castiel argued vehemently.

"Hm, debatable. You just have the patience and control of a saint," countered Dean. "Not that there was anything holy about what we did," he smirked. 

"I beg to differ as the one doing the worshipping. It was most certainly a holy experience for me."

"You fucking sap."

"Your sap."

"Yeah, yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> I really could use some feedback, y'all. I always feel like my sex scenes are awkward. Do y'all agree or disagree? Please let me know and if you can, give me some pointers!


End file.
